Salvation
by Razoue
Summary: Le meurtre de ses parents va conduire Stiles à rejoindre la HRA ( High risk agency ), où il va s'entraîner durant des années, jusqu'à devenir un agent secret performant. Sa première mission consiste à sympathiser, soutirer des informations et finalement achever un homme du nom de Derek Hale. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... UA. Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde , me revoilà encore avec une nouvelle fic mais je me devais de l'écrire , je n'ai jamais été aussi inspirée depuis longtemps! Je change un peu de style , mais j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même.**

 **Si par hasard des lecteurs lisent mes autres fics ne vous inquiétez pas elles sont en cours d'écriture et je reviendrais très bientôt avec toutes les suites :).**

 **Ceci est un UA sur le** **fandom** **Teen Wolf et l'éternel pairing Sterek.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf peut être certains à venir.**

 **Cette fic sera particulière dans le sens où elle sera désordonnée temporellement.**

 **Entre le prologue et le premier chapitre on fait un saut dans le temps de 10 ans :). Voilà voilà !**

 **N'oubliez pas de reviewer ça m'encourage , sur ce , bonne lecture !**

 **Salvation : Action d'être sauvé, d'échapper à l'oubli, la ruine, la mort.**

* * *

Le souffle coupé, un garçon essayait de réapprendre à contenir de l'air dans ses poumons. Un autre homme , plus âgé, les traits sévères , affichant un sourire limite sadique le tenait par les épaules et le maintenait pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans la piscine en face de lui. Il le tira par les cheveux pour approcher son visage du sien et le scruta , perdant son sourire et affichant une mine sérieuse.

« **Alors Stiles, tu vas** **me dire où il est ?** »

Le dénommé Stiles sourit même s'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire dans cette situation , et lui cracha à la figure.

L'homme soupira par tant de résistance inutile et replongea sa tête dans la piscine, prolongeant encore le temps de sa remontée. Stiles n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme , il finirait par se noyer , et bien que cette mort était ridicule, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le dénoncer. Lui. Lui qui avait tout chamboulé dans sa vie. Tandis que son bourreau jugeait bon de le ramener à la surface, un lourd boucan se fit entendre. Une porte céda sous la force d'un coup de pied bien placé, et le coup d'un tir efficace était la dernière chose que Stiles entendit, trop sonné par le bruit insupportable. L'homme près de lui regarda sa poitrine , où figurait désormais un petit trou d'où une légère cascade de sang commençait à profiler, et pesta avant de tomber en arrière et souffrir le martyre durant ses dernières secondes d'existence. Quant à Stiles, qui n'était plus retenu par personne, tomba sous la fatigue cumulée durant des heures de traitement invivable , et plongea tête la première dans la piscine. Étant attaché il ne pouvait pas remonter et quand bien même , il n'avait juste plus l'énergie nécessaire pour faire le moindre mouvement. Il ferma les yeux , et son corps sombra , aussi lourd que du plomb, dans l'immense bassine d'eau. Pourtant, il sentit l'eau remuer , signe évident que quelqu'un d'autre y était rentré, et il sentit deux bras puissants le serrer contre un torse robuste et cette chaleur le réconforta , lui qui avait si froid. Ils remontèrent a la surface mais Stiles n'eut pas le temps de voir son sauveur , il s'endormi et plongea dans un mini coma , se sentant étrangement serein.


	2. Chapter 2

**San Diego - Automne 2005- 2h du matin - Maison des Stilinski**

* * *

Un silence religieux régnait dans la demeure des Stilinski, les parents s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant un vieux film policier et n'avaient pas vu venir la fatigue pointer le bout de son nez. Leur fils , Stiles , était confortablement installé dans son lit et dormait paisiblement depuis fort longtemps. Pourtant , il se réveilla à cause d'un bruit sourd qui le tira du sommeil.

« **Maman? Papa?** » murmura-t-il, à moitié somnolant.

Il entendit des bruits de verre brisé et des pas précipités dans l'escalier , qui commencèrent sérieusement à l'inquiéter. C'était un petit garçon de 10 ans tiré du sommeil au beau milieu de la nuit par des bruits inhabituels. Il fallait le comprendre. Son père entra en trombe dans sa chambre, du sang recouvrant son T-Shirt blanc. Il semblait paniqué, choqué et surtout en colère. On voyait bien qu'il cherchait à se maîtriser et rester calme.

« **Papa? Que se passe t-il?** » demanda Stiles d'une petite voix, effrayé à la vue du sang.

« **Écoutes Stiles on n'a pas le temps. Sauve toi par la fenêtre et court vite à l'office prévenir mes collègues**.»

« **Mais Papa...** »

Au regard que lui lança son père , il préféra lui obéir. Il glissa rapidement de son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre, passant à travers celle ci pour se rendre sur le toit. Il se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois son père qui serrait la mâchoire à s'en briser les dents. Il pleurait. Stiles était sous le choc et encore, c'était un euphémisme, il n'avait jamais vu son père pleurer, et cela l'alarma plus que cela aurait dû. Son cerveau se remit à fonctionner parfaitement cette fois et il sauta sur un buisson , atterrissant lourdement mais non dangereusement. Il était déjà passé par là et son père lui a dit de s'enfuir par cette sortie en cas d'extrême urgence.

Il couru le plus vite possible , mais s'arrêta net dans sa course quand il entendit des coups de feu prévenant de sa maison. Il se retourna , totalement apeuré. Mais que se passait-il bon sang? Les larmes menaçaient de couler mais il appliqua l'ordre de son père et se rendit au commissariat , l'endroit ou travaillait son père. Quelques policiers le connaissaient car il adorait venir voir son père au travail de temps en temps, et cela les surpris de voir le fils de John rappliquer ici à cette heure de la nuit.

« **Stiles ? Que fais tu ici mon grand ?** »

Stiles fondit en larmes à ce moment même , ne pouvant davantage contenir son inquiétude sa tristesse et sa peur.

« **Mon père, il... il est... Aidez le !** » cria-t-il entre deux reniflements.

Le policier sembla comprendre car il le laissa là quelques minutes avant de revenir , armé.

« **Reste ici Stiles, je reviendrais te chercher, j'ai appelé du renfort, on va aller sauver ton père , ne t'en fais pas mon grand.** »

Il s'accroupi devant Stiles et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, avant de faire un sourire attristé. Le petit garçon ne cessait pas de pleurer mais il hocha légèrement la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait compris et surtout qu'il lui faisait confiance.

L'homme se releva et sorti, prenant soin de fermer à clé derrière lui au cas où, et se rendit en direction de la bâtisse de son patron.

Stiles était nerveux , paniqué mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de faire une crise de panique. Il essaya de se calmer et de réfléchir. Son cerveau d'hyperactif, bien qu'il était jeune , lui permettait de vite comprendre les choses même si elles étaient compliquées. Il se souvint alors du sang sur son père mais cela ne collait pas... Il n'était pas blessé. Une évidence morbide le frappa de plein fouet. Le sang qui ne lui appartenait pas , la colère et la triste sur son visage , sa mère qui n'était pas avec lui. Ce constat lui fit froid dans le dos, en fait, cela l'anéanti complètement. Sa mère était...il ne la reverrait jamais. Les larmes qui s'étaient arrêtées redoublèrent d'intensité. En cet instant, il avait l'impression de se retrouver seul au monde. Si seulement il savait que ce n'était que le début...

 _ **" Il n'y a point de hasard : tout est épreuve ou punition, ou récompense ou prévoyance".**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, c'est important!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tout s'était enchaîné si vite. Tandis que Stiles était demeuré seul au commissariat , il entendit plusieurs sirènes , de policiers mais aussi d'ambulanciers se diriger vers chez lui. Il se releva , le visage crispé et sec d'avoir trop pleuré. Ses yeux rouges, gonflés faisaient peur à voir , mais le petit garçon était décidé à savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à ses parents mais surtout pourquoi c'était arrivé et qui était le responsable. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée , ce qui le frustra davantage.

« **Ouvre toi!** » s'emporta-t-il.

Il tapa dessus de toute ses forces mais évidement , cela ne suffisait pas à la faire céder. Il soupira de mécontentement et s'appuya contre la porte avant de glisser lentement jusqu'à se retrouver fesses à terre.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et commença doucement à prier , n'importe qui, mais il espérait qu'une quelconque force divine l'entendrait et l'aiderai. Au loin, une ombre discrète observait la scène en silence. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, on ne pouvait qu'apercevoir deux grandes orbes céruléennes , il semblait que cet étrange personnage souriait, cependant l'ombre fugace disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et Stiles ne le remarqua pas, seul un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Ensuite tout se déroula successivement , le policier qui l'avait laissé était revenu la mine abattue , annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer a un jeune garçon qu'il se retrouvait orphelin après l'assassinat de ses parents. Pourtant , avec toute la patience et la tendresse dont il était capable , il lui expliqua calmement la situation , tentant de ne pas le brusquer. Stiles était dépité , il le sentait venir mais il s'obstinait seulement à croire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve , une vilaine blague et qu'il se réveillerait bientôt. Mais il savait au plus profond de lui que tout était bel et bien réel.

On lui autorisa plus tard à aller voir le corps de ses parents , étendus sur des civières et recouverts d'un drap blanc qui s'imprégnait peu à peu de leur sang. Il se dirigea d'abord vers le corps de son père et prit la main froide et livide de celui-ci, l'enserrant de sa petite poigne. Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer , ayant sans doute déjà vidé tout le liquide que contenait ses yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre , n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser l'évidence : ses parents n'étaient plus.

Il relâcha doucement sa main et se dirigea vers sa mère, et appuya sa tête contre sa hanche. Il renifla mais encore une fois, les larmes ne sortaient pas. Et pourtant , qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de pleurer en cet instant ! Il voulait hurler , frapper tout ce qui était à sa portée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout était parfait jusque là, et un beau jour tout s'effondrait , sans lui laisser le temps de s'y préparer ou même de l'accepter. Il releva sa tête et observa le corps sans réellement le voir, mais il n'avait pas le courage de soulever le drap et de regarder son corps immobile et vide de toute se recula et sorti de la morgue , le policier l'attendait sagement dehors. Une fois de plus il s'accroupit devant lui et lui tint fermement les épaules, le fixant très sérieusement cette fois.

« **Stiles il va falloir t'être courageux désormais. Je vais prendre soin de toi le temps de te trouver une gentille famille d'accueil. Tu es d'accord ?** »

Le petit orphelin secoua la tête d'une lenteur accablante , il semblait déconnecté , ce qui était compréhensible. Le policier soupira, il était tellement désolé pour ce pauvre garcon. John était un bon collègue à lui et surtout un patron formidable qui aimait son travail et protégeait sa famille au péril de sa vie, ce qu'il avait prouvé cette nuit là. Il avait le devoir d'au moins guider son fils dans une voie correcte , car il était redevable à son père pour bien des raisons. Il lui prit la main et ils sortirent ensemble de cet endroit déprimant , scellant ainsi la promesse silencieuse d'aider Stiles à ne pas sombrer dans de douloureuses ténèbres.

 **'' L'homme est entraîné par son esprit à des souffrances qui sont bien au dessus de sa condition.''**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la suite, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, merci.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **San Diego – Juin 2010 – Maison des McCall**

« **Stiles, Scott, à table!** »

« **On arrive m'man ! »**

On entendit un raffut pas possible à l'étage supérieur, quand deux énergumènes débarquèrent dans la salle à manger. Ils firent une bise rapide à la femme qui s'impatientait et s'assirent à table.

« **On mange quoi ? »** demanda timidement Stiles.

« **Ce sera des lasagnes aujourd'hui.** » répondit doucement la femme, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Tandis qu'elle allait chercher le plat qui reposait au four, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour regarder ses deux petits anges. Cette femme, c'était Melissa, la femme de Rafael McCall, le policier qui avait promis de s'occuper de Stiles. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'envoyer à l'orphelinat le temps qu'ils lui trouvent un foyer, alors il en a longuement parler à sa femme, qui ne voyait aucun inconvénient à l'adopter, et en plus ça ferait de la compagnie à son fils unique, Scott. Cela faisait donc quelques années qu'il faisait parti de la famille, et il semblait heureux, alors c'était tout ce qui importait. Mélissa voulait à tout prix que Stiles se sente comme chez lui, il avait vécu l'horreur dès son plus jeune âge et c'était une expérience très traumatisante pour lui, d'ailleurs il lui a fallu plusieurs mois avant de vraiment s'en remettre, il ne parlait, mangeait et ne dormait presque plus quand il est arrivé chez les McCall. Il se contentait de rester dans son coin, l'air vide, impassible, comme s'il était ailleurs. Mais petit à petit, avec de l'aide et beaucoup d'amour, il avait réussi à se remettre sur pieds. Stiles s'était incroyablement vite lié avec Scott, comme s'ils étaient réellement des frères, et pour ça, Mélissa ne pouvait qu'être fière et heureuse pour ses deux petits monstres.

Pourtant, elle sentait que Stiles restait sur la réserve, comme si un poids ne s'enlevait jamais complètement de ses épaules, mais elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, difficile d'être serein après d'avoir perdu sa famille... Elle soupira, avant d'enfin rejoindre ses fils pour manger. A ce même moment, on entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer.

« **Je suis rentré ! »** s'écria une voix venant du hall d'entrée.

Rafael passa la porte de la salle à manger, et trois regards amusés se posèrent sur lui.

« **Pile à temps pour le dîner.** »

Il vint s'asseoir près de sa femme, lui déposant un léger baiser, avant de se retourner vers les garçons.

« **Alors vous deux, comment s'est passé le lycée aujourd'hui? »**

« **Scott s'est encore tapé la honte en essayant de draguer Allison, c'était drôle à voir** » le taquina Stiles.

« **Mais tais toi bon sang ! Au moins elle a accepté d'aller au cinéma avec moi ! Tu peux pas en dire autant avec Lydia !** »

Stiles lui tira la langue, un peu vexé, bien qu'il n'ai pas tort. En arrivant au lycée, ils s'étaient tous les deux plongés dans un nouvel univers, et comme tout jeune homme de leur âge, les hormones s'étaient activés à une vitesse grand V, les rendant plus vulnérables aux charmes des jolies jeunes filles.

Scott s'était entiché d'une certaine Allison, qui venait de France tandis que Stiles avait opté pour une fille populaire et inaccessible pour lui : Lydia Martin. Ils s'étaient lancé un défi , celui qui arriverait à sortir avec la fille qui leur plaît en premier gagnerait, et pour le moment Scott était plutôt en bonne voie, tandis que Stiles se prenait râteau sur râteau.

Rafael rigola doucement, se rappelant comment lui aussi avait tenté de séduire Mélissa à une certaine époque, peine perdue. Et pourtant voyez où ils en étaient aujourd'hui...

« **Allons allons, mangez maintenant** » ordonna gentiment la maîtresse de maison.

Ils dînèrent calmement, avant de se rendre dans le salon pour regarder tranquillement la télé.

Stiles prétexta une soudaine fatigue pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il se cala dans son lit, prenant son ordinateur portable et fit des recherches comme d'habitude. A vrai dire, il faisait ça tous les soirs depuis un bon moment maintenant, cherchant des articles sur le meurtre de sa famille. Depuis toutes ses années, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé sur le responsable de ce massacre. Stiles, dans une idée de vengeance, avait tenté de mener sa propre enquête, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé d'indice supplémentaire. Il soupira, avant de se rendre sur Youtube pour regarder des vidéos, quand soudain une petite pub s'afficha sur son écran. Il allait la fermer quand une phrase attira son attention.

 _HRA recherche recrus pour devenir agents et accomplir de grandes choses._

« **HRA ?** » se parla t-il pour lui même.

Il cliqua sur le lien, où une vidéo se lança, présentant rapidement la HRA . Tiens tiens... ça devenait intéressant. Il la regarda jusqu'au bout, intrigué et étrangement excité.

« **Si vous avez le profil nécessaire, n'hésitez pas et lancez vous, vous ne serez pas déçus.** »

L'annonce se termina sur cette phrase, et quelque chose dans l'esprit de Stiles sembla se réveiller.

Cherchant l'adresse mail de cette agence, il commença à composer sa candidature. Tant pis s'ils le refusaient, au moins il aura tenté sa chance, pensa-t-il.

« **Bien... envoyé. Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre.** »

Il eu du mal à s'endormir cette nuit là, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait mais pourtant, une petite voix lui criait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il devait accomplir sa vengeance, et si pour cela il devait intégrer un service secret, cela n'engageait que lui. C'est sur cette résolution qu'il finit par s'endormir, n'ayant aucune idée dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Il n'entendit pas le petit '' bling '' provenant de son ordinateur, lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message.

 _ **« L'homme n'est rien d'autre que la série de ses actes. »**_


End file.
